


Desperate Love

by BooksandRoses268



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6118939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksandRoses268/pseuds/BooksandRoses268
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one-shot for Will's love of books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desperate Love

Will has always loved fairy tales.

When he had been a young boy, just learning to read, he had been presented with a beautifully illustrated book of children's tales by his mother, who had recognized, even then, the love of words that grew in the boy. He has the book still, pages worn from years of use, but obviously well-cared for and loved.

'Once upon a time, in a land far, far away...' . Such magical words. He often wonders; _why?_ Why, when he reads the beginning of what he knows will likely be a thoughtless child's tale, does he still _read_ , still feels helpless in the characters struggles, and rejoices at their happily ever afters? Few can know better than him that life is anything but a fairy tale. That life is not fair and far from generous. Good people die and are hurt. He knows through experience that struggles are often futile, and rewards are gotten by those who least deserve them. Yet there is still the same satisfaction at the words 'and they all lived happily ever after' as he felt when his mother read the same stories with him at her knee, all perked ears and rapt attention. It is true, he knows that there are no happily ever afters like that for him, no walking off into the sunset without a care in the world. He has known it since he had held Ella's lifeless form in his arms and believed that it had been her love for him that had caused her death. He has known it since he had refused to see his parents on that fateful day, even though it had felt as if his very heart was being ripped in half. He is reminded of it every time he has to push away anyone who comes too close. He is haunted by it as he wanders the London streets, knowing that every person at the Institute believes him to be partaking in the filthiest kind of pleasures imaginable

And then there is _her. Tessa._ For the first time in many years, the fact that he has numbed himself to somewhat, causes him the same fresh, excruciating pain as he felt when he first believed in his curse; he can never be loved. Magnus is his last hope, he has all but given up now. It is fate to be alone, forever and always. There is no chance of happiness for him.

He has always tried to accept his fate. Then why, _w_ _hy_ , does this girl give him _hope_?


End file.
